warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lichtherz
'''Lichtherz' (Original: Brightheart) ist eine weiße Kätzin mit hellbraunen Flecken auf dem Rücken und einem hellbraunen Schwanz. Sie hat eine entstellte Gesichtshälfte. Dort, wo ihr eines Auge hätte sein sollen, befindet sich nur ein Krater und sie hat ein zerfetztes Ohr. Auftritte Staffel 1 In die Wildnis Maisjunges, Dornenjunges, Farnjunges und Rußjunges werden von Narbengesicht entführt. Dämmerwolke, Aschenfell und Nachtpelz aus dem SchattenClan holen sie mit Gelbzahn und einem DonnerClan-Suchtrupp wieder zurück. Feuer und Eis Ihre Geschwister Farnjunges und Rußjunges werden Schüler, während sie und Dornenjunges noch in der Kinderstube bleiben müssen. Geheimnis des Waldes Wenig später wird sie zusammen mit ihrem Bruder Dornenjunges zu Schülern ernannt. Maispfote wird von Weißpelz ausgebildet. Feuerherz bewundert Maispfotes Jagdgeschick. Sie ist schockiert, als Feuerherz und Graustreif zur Strafe im Bau der Schüler schlafen müssen und auch so behandelt werden wie solche. Vor dem Sturm Auf einer Großen Versammlung warnt Feuerherz sie, nichts über die Streuner zu verraten. Später geht sie zusammen mit Sandsturm und Feuerherz auf die Jagd, da ihr Mentor Weißpelz häufig bei Blaustern ist und deshalb wenig Zeit für seine Schülerin hat. Als Wolkenpfote von Zweibeinern entführt wird, trifft sie auf Rabenpfote, der gerade Feuerherz berichtet, wo Wolkenpfote ist. Sie kehrt zum Lagerzurückund berichtet es Weißpelz, wo Feuerherz und Sandsturm hingegangen sind. thumb|left Gefährliche Spuren Als Wolkenschweif als einziger der älteren Schüler zum Krieger ernannt wird, sind die anderen Schüler neidisch auf ihn. Wieselpfote will beweisen, dass er sehr mutig ist, deshalb geht er zusammen mit Maispfote zu den Schlangenfelsen. Eine Hundemeute greift die beiden Schüler an. Sie werden von Wolkenschweif, Feuerstern, Sandsturm und Graustreif gefunden. Wieselpfote wird schon tot aufgefunden. Feuerherz glaubt erst, dass auch Maispfote tot sei, doch Wolkenschweif bemerkt, dass sie noch lebt. Sie verliert ein Auge und ihr rechtes Ohr wurde zerfetzt. Sie verliert praktisch eine Gesichtshälfte. Im Heilerbau gibt Blaustern ihr den abschreckenden Namen Halbgesicht, damit sie als Kriegerin zum SternenClan gehen kann. Allerdings erholt sie sich wieder. Seit dem Ereignis hat sie eine starke Bindung zu Wolkenschweif, der sie pflegt und von der Schwelle des Todes zurückholt. Sie will zuerst nicht mehr leben, da sie sich nutzlos vorkommt. Später wird ihr aber durch Wolkenschweif klar, dass dies nicht stimmt. Stunde der Finsternis Als Feuerstern Anführer wird, ändert Feuerstern Halbgesichts Namen nach Anfrage von Wolkenschweif, der den Namen Halbgesicht als grausam erachtet, in Lichtherz um. Vor dem Angriff des BlutClans entwickelt Wolkenschweif zusammen mit ihr eine neue, für sie praktikable Kampftechnik, die sich das Überlegenheitsgefühl des Gegners zunutze macht: Glaubt dieser, Lichtherz mit einem Schlag auf ihre blinde Seite zu treffen, bringt diese ihn mithilfe eines schnellen Überraschungsangriffs zu Fall. Zuvor hat Lichtherz seit ihrem Unfall weder jagen noch kämpfen können. Sie setzt diese Kampftechnik erfolgreich auch gegen größere Gegner im Kampf mit dem BlutClan ein, da die vernarbte Kätzin sie durch ihre Technik verwirrt. thumb Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission In der Zeit, als Feuerstern mit Sandsturm den WolkenClan suchen geht, ist sie bei Rauchfell in der Kinderstube untergebracht, weil sie von Wolkenschweif Junge erwartet. Als Feuerstern und Sandsturm zurückkommen, ist sie immer noch in der Kinderstube und hat ihr Junges geboren: Weißjunges, die fast alt genug ist, um Schülerin zu werden. Weißjunges hätte gerne mit Blattjunges und Eichhornjunges gespielt, aber Lichtherz sagt, dass diese dazu noch zu jung sind. thumb|100px|left Staffel 2 Mitternacht Als Brombeerkralle aufgrund eines Streits mit Eichhornpfote von Sandsturm aufgefordert wird, sich einer anderen Jagdpatrouille anzuschließen, geht er mit Lichtherz und WolkenschweifJagen. Als Mausefell Brombeerkralle für eine Jagdrotte braucht, sucht Lichtherz ihn. Als sie ihn nicht findet, meint sie, das er vielleicht allein jagen gegangen wäre. Daraufhin sagt sie Mausefell, dass sie und Wolkenschweif mitkommen würden. Mondschein Am Ende des Buches werden Lichtherz und Wolkenschweif von Zweibeinern gefangen genommen. Ein paar Katzen vermuten, dass sie absichtich Hauskätzchen geworden sind, doch Lichtherz würde dass keiner zutrauen. Ihre Tochter Weißpfote ist sehr traurig. Morgenröte Lichtherz und ihr Gefährte Wolkenschweif werden mit den anderen gefangenen Katzem von einer DonnerClan-Patrouille, die von Eichhornpfote und Graustreif verlangt wird, aus den Fängen der Zweibeiner gerettet. Darüber ist ihre Tochter Weißpfote sehr glücklich. Ihre Mutter leckt sie so kräftig ab, dass sie sich wegduckt. Sternenglanz ''Folgt ''Dämmerung Lichtherz ist wegen Wolkenschweif verärgert, da er jetzt viel Zeit mit Minka und ihren Jungenverbringt. Sie glaubt, dass Wolkenschweif mehr an Minka interressiert ist. Nachdem Blattsee zum FlussClan geht, um Mottenflügel zu helfen, entschließt sie sich Rußpelz auszuhelfen, um sich abzulenken. Blattsee wird nach ihrer Rückkehr jedoch eifersüchtig, da sie sich von Lichtherz wie eine Schülerin behandelt fühlt und sie glaubt Lichtherz wollte sie ersetzen. Als diese später mit Krähenfeder weggeht, hat Lichtherz Schuldgefühle wegen Blattsee, da sie denkt, dass Blattsee den Clan verlassen hat, weil sie nun keine Aufgaben mehr hatte, da Lichtherz diese übernahm. Eichhornschweif versucht sie daraufhin zu trösten und ihr weiszumachen, dass dies nicht stimmt, obwohl sie weiß wie verbittert Blattsee deswegen ist. Sonnenuntergang Sie hilft gemeinsam mit ihrer Tochter Weißpfote Blattsee, da sie und Wolkenschweif sich zerstritten haben, weil er seine Zeit womöglich lieber mit Minka verbringt als mit ihr. Sie ist jedoch froh, als Minka ihr erklärt, dass sie und Wolkenschweif ihre engsten Vertrauten im Clan seien, was Lichtherz jedoch nicht erwartet hatte, da sie nur Eifersucht für Minka empfand. Später verstehen sie und Wolkenschweif sich wieder besser, da Blattsee ein bisschen nachhilft und Wolkenschweif "''aufklärt", ihr und Wolkenschweif damit hilft, wieder zu ihrer gewohnten Nähe zurückzufinden. Staffel 3 ''Der geheime Blick Sie trainiert Häherpfote für eine kurze Zeit bevor er sich entscheidet ein Heiler zu werden. Lichtherz geht nicht oft mit ihm in den Wald. Sie hält ihn hauptsächlich im Lager, damit er sich um die Ältesten kümmern kann. Als Häherpfote Heilerschüler wird, verspricht Feuerstern ihr, dass eines von Rauchfells Jungen ihr Schüler wird, doch es scheint er würde sein Wort nicht halten. Immer wenn Häherpfote versucht seine Wahl zu erklären, wechselt sie das Thema oder sucht eine Ausrede, damit sie gehen kann. Als Weißflug von den Hunden im WindClan-Territorium erzählt, fragt sie ob sie wirklich gehen und helfen sollen. Lichtherz denkt darüber nach und antwortet, dass sie in der Vergangenheit viel durch Hunde verloren haben und dass sie das einem anderen Clan nicht einfach antun können. Mangas ''Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Ein Clan in Not ''Folgt ''Das Herz eines Kriegers ''Folgt ''Graustreif und Millie Der verlorene Krieger ''Folgt Familie Lichtherz.byTau.PNG Lichtherz.Manga1.png Lichtherz.Manga2.png *Mutter: Frostfell *Schwester: Rußpelz *Brüder: Farnpelz, Dornenkralle *Großmutter: Robinwing *Großvater: Fuzzypelt *Tante: Buntgesicht *Onkel: Rabenpfote, Borkenpelz *Halbonkel: Langschweif *Cousinen: Sandsturm, Rauchfell *Cousin: Aschenpelz *Großcousinen: Eichhornschweif, Blattsee, Lärchenjunges, Buchenjunges, Eisjunges *Großcousins: Weidenpfote, Spinnenbein, Birkenfall, Fuchsjunges *Urgroßcousinen: Distelpfote, Rosepetal *Urgroßcousins: Häherpfote, Löwenpfote, Toadstep *Nichten: Honigpfote, Rußpfote, Mohnpfote, Seedkit, Lilykit *Neffe: Maulwurfpfote *Großnichte: Cherrypaw *Großneffe: Molepaw *Gefährte: Wolkenschweif *Tochter: Weißflug, Amberkit *Söhne: Dewkit, Snowkit *Enkelinnen: Dovewing, Ivypool Sonstiges thumb *In der Originalversion der Bücher ist sie eine weiße Kätzin mit roten Flecken. *In den deutschen Mangas Graustreif und Millie sowie in Rabenpfotes Abenteuer wird Lichtherz fälschlicherweise als Helles Herz übersetzt. In den späteren Auflagen der beiden Mangas wurde dies verbessert. *In Vor dem Sturm wird sie als weiß-gelbe Kätzin beschrieben. *Es wurde von Erin Hunter gesagt, dass Weißpelz ihr Vater sein könnte, dies wurde jedoch nie bestätigt. *In Feuersterns Mission, Morgenröte und Sonnenuntergang wird sie mit goldbraunen Flecken beschrieben. *In Gefährliche Spuren und Der geheime Blick wird sie als rot-weiße Kätzin beschrieben. *In Morgenröte wird sie als weiß-rötliche Kätzin beschrieben. *In Graustreif und Millie ist ihr fehlendes Auge einfach nur geschlossen. Quellen en:Brightheartfr:Coeur Blanccs:Jasnosrdce Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere Kategorie:Graustreif und Millie Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere